Adu Gombal!
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Karma ngegombal? Gimana jadinya ya? Berhasilkah? Atau.../baca aja deh/ for #EventGarisMiring/KaruNagi/special for Acii


**Adu Gombal!**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu hanya milik Yuusei Matsui. Kalo jadi punya saya mungkin saya udah bikin TeraIto jadi canon *dibuang***

 **Warning: OOC! ABAL! GAK JELAS SUMPAH! TYPO(S), DLDR.**

 **Untuk Event Garis Miring**

 **Enjoy**

~~oo00oo~~

"Nagisa."

Nagisa yang tengah asyik membaca buku menoleh kearah sahabat merahnya Karma. Kuncir dua birunya bergoyang seiring ia menoleh. Para seme (atau mereka yang MENGAKU seme) langsung nosblit parah. Duh, uke material.

"Ada apa, Karma?" tanya Nagisa. Kalo lu cuma pengen minjem hape buat nyari vokep mending jangan ganggu gua baca cuk. Nagisa menambahkan dalam hati.

"Lagi baca buku apa?" tanya Karma balik.

"Oh, ini. Buku sejarah materi untuk bulan depan."

"Oh. Materi perang antar suku ya."

"Ung. Tapi aku masih bingung tentang perang antar ras yang terjadi baru-baru ini di negara yang baru aja menang bulutangkis ganda campuran di olimpiade Rio deh..." Nagisa curhat.

"Kayaknya itu bukan perang deh, Nagisa. Tapi yasudahlah. Terus kamu tau gak ras apa yang paling kuat?"

"Eh? Ras paling kuat? Emm..." Nagisa berpikir.

"Nyerah deh. Memang apa?"

"Ya RAS-a cintaku padamu dong~~"

KRIK KRIK.

Nagisa bergerak cepat. Ia menutup buku, bangkit dari kursinya, lalu pergi jauh-jauh dari kelas laknat (laknat kalo ada Karma ngegombal) tersebut.

"Karma." Maehara menepuk pundak Karma. "Tau basi gak?"

"Tau. Mang kenapa?"

"Ya kayak gombalan lo itu."

"Cot nyed."

~~oo00oo~~

"Nagisaaa~~"

Nagisa yang sedang berlatih pisau dengan Sugino menoleh. Karma mendekatinya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Oh, Karma. Kenapa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Kayaknya daritadi kau berlatih terus. Capek gak?"

Nagisa mengerjap.

"Yaa...capek sih."

"Kalau gitu istirahat aja."

"Eh, tapi..."

"Kalau mau aku juga bisa jadi tempatmu bersandar."

Kedipan iseng.

Lapangan hening.

"Karma." Panggil Kataoka.

"Hm?"

"Tau gak?" tanya Isogai.

"Tau apa?"

"LO TUH IYUH BANGET"

~~oo00oo~~

"Nagisa, pulang bareng yuk."

Lagi-lagi Karma mendekati Nagisa. Kali ini dengan tambahan Sugino, Kayano, Okano, dan Maehara.

"Oh, Karma. Ayo."

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol-ngobrol. Mengobrol tentang...eerr...hal memalukan dan impian masa kecil.

"Aku ingat deh waktu kecil dulu aku mau menulis 'ingin jadi pemain baseball' malah nulis 'aku ingin jadi bola baseball'..." ujar Sugino.

"Kalau aku malah pernah bilang ingin jadi pudding..." tambah Kayano.

"Kalau Karma sendiri apa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Aku bilang mau jadi arsitek biar bisa membuatkan rumah untuk orangtuaku." Kata Karma. Semuanya ber'ooh' ria.

"Tapi aku sekarang juga masih mau jadi arsitek kok." Tambah Karma.

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Supaya bisa membangun rumah tangga sama Nagisa dong~~"

KRIK

~~oo00oo~~

"Nagisaaa~~"

Apa lagi sekarang? Itulah batin lelah seorang Shiota Nagisa. Ia menoleh kembali pada sahabatnya (sahabat apa sahabat?) itu.

"Kenapa, Karma?"

"Aku mau makan es krim deh..." ujar Karma tiba-tiba.

"Oh, mau es krim ya. Kalau gitu nanti pulang sekolah kita beli ya." Ujar Nagisa. Biar cepet aja deh.

"Eeemm...tapi gak jadi deh."

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya Nagisa bingung. Karma tidak punya uangkah? Tapi seingat Nagisa Karma tak pernah kehabisan uang.

"Nanti es krimnya kalah manis." Ujar Karma polos.

"Kalah manis dari apa?"

"Dari kamu lah, Nagisa~~"

KRIK

Nagisa mendesah napas lelah. Kalau Karma sudah begini, hanya ada satu cara.

Nagisa menempelkan tangannya ke kening Karma. Karma nampak bingung.

"Kenapa, Nagisa?"

"Kau gak demam kok."

MAK JLEEBB... saat itu juga rasanya kayak kena pedang excalibur pas di jantung. Hati Karma ckit ckit makk...

"Nagisa, aku memang gak demam-"

"...tapi kayaknya yang demam aku, deh."

"Loh, kok jadi Nagisa yang demam?"

"Iya. Aku kena demam cinta dari Karma."

.

.

.

.

Karma nge-blush seketika.

~~oo00oo~~

"Oh, jadi karena Maehara bilang orang senang digombali kau mencobanya begitu?" tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan es krim strawberrynya.

"Iya. Memangnya Nagisa gak senang?" tanya Karma.

"Nggak. Aku malah jijik."

JLEB JLEB JLEEBB

Kali ini pedang, kunai, dan shuriken mengenai hati Karma sekaligus. Duh gusti... tabahkan hati Karma...

"Karena Karma gak usah ngegombal. Karma ada di sisiku saja aku sudah senang kok." Kata Nagisa sambil tersenyum polos.

.

.

.

Karma meleleh beserta es krimnya.

~~~END~~~

.

.

.

.

.

*harakiri di tempat*

Nyahallow~~akhirnya setelah laptop sempat koma, Lala kembali menghantui fandom AnKyo! Whuahahaha! *La*

Dan tumben Lala nge-pair KaruNagi padahal biasanya nge-pair OmNuKarma, alasannya salahkan makhluk bernama **Acii** yang FG-an KaruNagi melulu. Saya jadi tertular (iya saya gampang ketularan. Makanya kalo mau nularin apa-apa ke saya tinggal hantem terus menerus saya terserang deh *eh*). Dan kenapa temanya gombal? Karena saya kangen sobat SMP saya yang selalu saya jadiin objek gombal. Minimal kedip sebelah mata. Iya, akhirnya saya ditampol.

Dan untuk **Acii** , saya janjiin MaeIso sama AsaKaru juga, namun yang AsaKaru belom selesai (maklum ngapa. Idenya baru dapet kemaren) jadi ditunda. Kenapa MaeIsonya juga? Karena saya gak tega AsaKaru dipubblish sendirian sementara yang lain rombongan. Jangan tanya kenapa saya gak tega urusan begini tapi saya tega membunuh Xanxus di fandom x-over sebelah #PLAK

Oh ya, berbarengan dengan fict ini saya juga mempubblish versi TeraItonya dan cerita terbaru dari Sweet Series! Yeaaaahhh!

Review please?


End file.
